


Just Another Normal Evening

by beastbae



Series: Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 [1]
Category: Teen Wolf (TV)
Genre: Aftercare, Bottom Stiles Stilinski, Drinking, Established Relationship, Hand Feeding, Knotting, M/M, Mates, Multi, Multiple Penetration, PWP, Polyamory, Quadruple Penetration, Teen Wolf Kink Bingo, Top Derek Hale, Top Isaac Lahey, Top Scott McCall (Teen Wolf), Top Vernon Boyd, Triple Penetration, teenwolfkinkbingo
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-25
Updated: 2018-06-25
Packaged: 2019-05-28 12:50:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,629
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15049445
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/beastbae/pseuds/beastbae
Summary: My Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 Square one: Quadruple Penetration_____Stiles, Derek, Isaac, Boyd and Scott have some fun together after an evening of slight drinking.





	Just Another Normal Evening

**Author's Note:**

> Hey :)  
> This is my first fic for the Teen Wolf Kink Bingo 2018 ([teenwolfkinkbingo on tumblr](https://teenwolfkinkbingo.tumblr.com/))  
> Beta'd by [DirtyKnots](https://archiveofourown.org/users/DirtyKnots)  
> Thanks for clicking on this fic I hope you enjoy <3  
> (Sorry for any misspelling ;) )

After a long day fighting another swarm of pixies, the pack met in Derek’s loft. They ordered pizza and Stiles made them watch the first Star Wars movie (“no Scott not Episode I, Jesus, the real first Star Wars”). After a few beers for the humans and some spiked whiskey for the werewolves, the girls took off to get some sleep and left the boys alone.

Stiles sat on the couch between his two boyfriends. His legs were draped over Isaac’s lap and his head leaning against Derek’s shoulder. Isaac was massaging his feet, his hand occasionally sliding up Stiles’ leg. Alcohol always made him touchy and he leaned over to kiss Stiles and slowly slide his hands below his shirt. Stiles wrapped his arms around his neck and pulled him closer.

“Now, now” Derek murmured in a low voice behind Stiles, already burying his nose in his neck. “There are other people here,” he finished, hinting at Boyd and Scott who sat beside the couch on the floor.

Boyd waved it off and poured 2 shots each for him and Scott. They clinked glasses and drank.

In the meantime Isaac had already opened Stiles pants and pulled them down just enough. He pulled away his boxer shorts and put his mouth on Stiles’ already hard dick. Stiles moaned and arched his back, because if there is one thing Isaac is pro at, it’s sucking cock. It felt like getting his brain sucked out through his dick.

Derek changed his position so that he sat sideways on the couch with Stiles between his legs, his back pressed to Derek’s chest. His hips buckled up so Stiles could feel his hard-on through the few layers of clothing between them. “Derek”, he moaned. Derek nuzzled and licked at Stiles neck while holding his fingers to Stiles’ mouth to let him lick and make them wet.

That done he pressed just one finger against Stiles’ hole, which was still open enough from Derek and Isaac fucking him together before the movie. He easily fit 3 and then 4 fingers in, pulling them out and pushing them in again. “Good boy. So loose for us,” he praised Stiles. 

“Derek, I swear to god…” he moaned as Isaac licked over a particular spot which always turned him on even more. “Fuck, Isaac, yeah…” he fisted his hands in Isaac’s hair. Derek pulled out his dick with his free hand and guided it in Stiles gaping hole. He growled and snapped his hips forward so they slapped against his bare ass. Stiles tried to say something but the only things that came out of his mouth were moans and some unrecognizable words. He felt so good and just before he was about to cum Isaac pulled off his dick and grinned. “No no … Isaac… please … I need to cum,” Stiles begged.

“I have something way better planned baby” Isaac replied while pushing him and Derek down so Derek laid on his back with Stiles on top of him, facing Isaac.

Isaac spit in his hand and then wrapped it around his own dick, stroked it twice to make it wet and then angled himself so he was kneeling at Derek’s and Stiles’ bottoms rubbing the head of his dick at Stiles hole which was already full of Derek.

 

“You okay baby? Think you can take us both again?” he asked.

Stiles nodded vigorously while he made grabby hands towards him. “Want you babe. Want you both!” Isaac leaned down to kiss him and push his dick slowly in Stiles’ hole next to Derek.  
“You’re doing so good” Derek moaned. “So good for us baby. God you’re so perfect.” He held him close, rubbing his sides and then holding up his legs.

Stiles was a whimpering mess when Isaac was fully in him. Stretching him so wide and making him feel so full. Derek slowly started moving when he suddenly noticed Boyd and Scott watching them. He could smell their arousal and flashed his eyes.

Not stopping to move he nodded them to come closer. “Stiles, baby, wanna feel even more full?” he asked. Stiles, still being pretty clear in his mind, even though he felt a little like he was flying, being full of cock, nodded. “Please Derek… want it so much,” he whimpered while Isaac started to move too.

“Scott come here.” Scott obeyed willingly, walking over and adjusting himself in his jeans.

“Stiles baby look to the side and open your mouth.” Stiles did like Derek asked and looked up to Scott with willing eyes, sticking out his tongue slightly.

Scott’s eyes flashed with lust and he opened his pants and pulled them down. Stiles’ eyes widened and he bit his lips before opening his mouth again. Scott’s dick was pretty thick and fairly long. Opening his mouth worked like an invitation and Scott pushed his hips towards him, so Stiles could reach his friend's dick with his tongue. Scott moaned and stepped even further forward and pushed his dick slowly further down his friend's mouth and throat.

“God Stiles if you could see yourself. You’re so hot… doing so good. Just like we practiced, relax your throat…. Yeah like that.” Isaac encouraged him and Stiles took Scott's dick like a champ.

“Come here,” he continued in Boyd’s direction and pulled him behind himself. He scooted up and almost stood on the couch with his chest lying on Stiles’. Boyd could now easily see Derek’s and Isaac’s ass and Stiles hole which was stuffed with cock.

He pressed his nose right on his Alpha's balls and took a big sniff. His scent made him shudder and then he licked them. He sucked Derek’s balls in his mouth which made the owner of said balls moan loudly. Boyd continued sucking them before he moved on to Isaac’s which earned him a similar reaction. Then he started pushing his tongue between their dicks into Stiles’ hole. Boyd ate him out till his mouth and Stiles were covered in spit.

Stiles was shivering and whimpering sandwiched between his boyfriends, with his best friend's cock in his mouth when Boyd added some fingers to widen him even more.

“I need to cum… please,” Stiles moaned, when Scott pulled out to let him breath freely for a second, but Isaac closed his thumb and index finger around his dick like a cockring. Scott pushed his dick back in Stiles willing mouth.

“Just a little more babe.” He kissed him while fucking in him. “Doing so good! Gonna take Boyd too, right? God that’s gonna be so hot baby.”

Boyd grunted and positioned himself against Stiles hole. Then he looked over Isaac’s shoulder at Derek. Derek understood and kissed the little area behind Stiles ear. “You ready for Boyd? Baby? Can you take it?”

With small tears in his eyes, because he needed to cum and his dick hurt, he nodded slightly, as good as he could with Scott's throbbing dick in his mouth. Derek nodded towards Boyd and he pushed his thick cock between Derek and Isaac’s.  
Stiles’ eyes widened and he moaned. The wolves pulled a little pain from him to make it more pleasurable for him.

Now the four started to move more synced and all of them were close. It just took Isaac releasing his fingers from Stiles’ cock for him to cum and clench around the three dicks in his ass. This feeling made the wolves cum almost at the same time and Stiles got pumped full of cum from three people. Scott pulled his cock from Stiles’ mouth and jacked off on his face and in his mouth. Then he rubbed his cum on Stiles’ face in with his dick so Stiles would smell just right.

Isaac was panting heavily and when Stiles turned his face towards him, grinning like he was high, Isaac licked Scotts cum off his face. When he was done he kissed Stiles. 

 

“You okay baby? God you are so perfect.” Isaac and Boyd pulled out their dicks and Stiles moaned feeling cum flow out. Isaac pushed it back in with his fingers and growled quietly.

“Derek is gonna knot you know baby. Gonna keep all our cum locked in you. And I’m gonna get some food for you.” He licked Derek’s balls and stroked his thighs to turn him on again.

“Fuck Derek. He’s so stretched you should see this. It looks amazing. Does he feel good? You’re already getting hard again… that’s so hot Derek.” Derek started moving and Isaac made sure all their cum stayed inside. Stiles turned his head in an awkward angle to get some kisses from Derek which he promptly got.

With a loud moan Derek’s knot started to swell and he started cumming, it was barely big enough for them to get locked together. If they really wanted Derek could just pull out of Stiles’ stretched hole easily. Stiles’ moans never once stopped since Derek started fucking him. Scott and Boyd had already cleaned themselves up and Scott kissed Stiles on the forehead “We’re gonna go now. Let yourself get pampered.” Boyd, never a man of many words, just said “See you tomorrow” and ruffled Stiles’ hair. Then they both hurried away.

Derek stood up with Stiles on his dick and carried him to their bed while Isaac got the leftover pizza and they cuddled together on the bed. Isaac fed Stiles little pieces of pizza while Derek held him close and kept him warm.  
“I love you guys so much,” Stiles said between bites, “best mates ever!”

“We love you too, Stiles. To the moon and back,” Derek said in a low voice before pulling Isaac closer, kissing him, then Stiles before they sandwiched Stiles between them and went to sleep.

**Author's Note:**

> my tumblr [@beast-bae](http://beast-bae.tumblr.com/)
> 
> And don't forget kids! Be save and use condoms!!!! This is just a work of fiction so it is okay not to use one.


End file.
